Hallows Eve Ball
by Winter Shadow Wolf
Summary: There is another Ball that all the Jellicles attend The ball In remembrance of those with the everlasting cat, but this time Macavity has a new target and Munku is not happy with the tribe.


Title: Hallows Eve Ball

Rating: teen for violence

Pairing: Munku/Misto(quaxo) (yes it's slash, yaoi, what ever you want to call it, don't like don't read that's all I'll say)

Summary: There is another Ball that all the Jellicles attend The ball In remembrance of those with the everlasting cat, but this time Macavity has a new target and Munku is not happy with the tribe.

------

The moon was high in the sky nearing its peak when cat's began filtering into the junkyard. The Jellicle ball had been several moon cycles before and all the cats where eager for another ball to be in the works. The Hallows eve ball always was located 6 moon cycles after the Jellicle ball and held just as much importance as the Jellicle ball. Quaxo quietly slinked into the junkyard and watched as the other cats joined in the clearing. He perched upon the abandoned chair that was high on the pile of junk. Normally Skimbles liked to occupy the seat but he was unable to attend, which happened occasionally.

The Mostly black cat wishfully watched, as none had yet to spot him. It was only during these two balls that the entire tribe really acknowledge that Quaxo was a part of their clan. It was the only time that Quaxo felt happy anymore. The knowledge, that they accepted him at all, use to be enough, but it wasn't anymore. The longing he felt for a mate and more of a family was becoming to much to be satisfied by just the knowing and the once in awhile acceptance.

It hurt Quaxo immensely that he was only accepted when it suited the tribe. Weather it was for his elegant dancing or his simple tricks it was still only when it suited them and no more. He wasn't sure what would happen after tonight. He had decided that if things didn't change he would leave the clan. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

With a sad look he fallowed Munkustrap's form over a pile of junk and onto the tire that he liked to sit on. Munkustrap then began the dance. His own elegant moves entrapping Quaxo as it did every time. Munkustrap was one of the only cats to acknowledge him on a regular bases. He didn't have to do some neat trick or dance a jig for him, he just acknowledged him which was probably the reason that Quaxo had fallen in love with him.

While the black cat was lost in his thoughts, it quickly came to his entrance into the remembrance of those passed onto the everlasting cat. Instinct kicked in and smoothly he appeared on the trunk of the abandoned car and spoke his line for the song.

Slipping off of the car in the practiced moves he made his way over to greet the cat that he was in love with. An affectionate rub was offered and Quaxo happily accepted and returned the affectionate greeting. Rarely did Quaxo get such a greeting from anyone but to get such a greeting from Munkustrap was like a piece of heaven. He never thought that the silver tabby would hold such affection for him, Alonzo yes, but him, never. The ball was already turning into a wonderful night even if it was suppose to be a night of remembrance of those in the heavyside lair.

Once all the greetings had been made Jemima took to the center and began the remembrance. It had been agreed that she would lead the songs this ball since she had proven herself during the last ball. Quaxo elegantly moved to his spot beside her and waited for her song to begin. He had also been honored because of the last ball and his act of saving Old Deuteronomy, so it would be the two of them that lead most of the songs and dances for the evening.

Behind Quaxo and Jemmima they heard Demeter, Bombalurina and Tantomile sing softly the background vocals for the song.

"I close my eyes, the lantern dies  
The scent of awakening, wild honey and dew  
Childhood games, woods and lakes  
Streams of silver, toys of olden days

Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven

Lands of wonder and of hidden treasures  
In the meadow of life, my acre of Heaven  
A five-year-old winter heart in a place called home  
Sailing the waves of past

Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven"

Quaxo had begun his slow and simple moves across the clearing, when Jemima began to sing and was slowly joined, first by Victoria, his pretty white littermate, then slowly the rest of the clan. Jemima continued to sing and was eventually joined by Demeter who helped her with the song.

"Rocking chair without a dreamer  
A wood and a spring without laughter?  
Sandbox without toy soldiers  
Yuletide without the flight  
Dream down for her

Flowers wither, treasures stay hidden  
Until I see the first star-fall  
I fall asleep and see it all  
Mother's care and colour of the kites

Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven  
Meadows of Heaven"

When the song ended Demeter immediately started the next song and the rest of the clan where quick with the transition. Some how Quaxo ended up near Munkustrap for the new song and the tabbies scent distracted the conjuring cat. There was just so much that Quaxo loved about Munkustrap that even the slightest thing had him off in dreamland.

"Mmmmm." Quaxo purred quietly as he continued to breath in the delicious scent and danced with the one cat he never wanted to stop dancing next to. It was like a dream come true for the tuxedo colored cat. "Looks like you are enjoying yourself Mistoffelees." Munkustrap whispered to the deliriously happy cat next to him. He would never admit it but he was enjoying himself too, normally the Hallow's eve ball brought depression and sadness for him but this year he had Quaxo beside him which seemed to make it better.

Munkustrap took over the next song and gave a repeat of the peeks and the pollicles with the rumbus cat. This was the Rumbus cat's favorite night. He got to roam the streets and scare the living crap out of anyone that came by him. The clearly insane cat took his fun farther than usual and the song ended in laughter. The next song was once again done by Jemima. Feeling that Grizabella needed to be honored and apologized to she did her song again and during the song Munkustrap and Quaxo ended up next to each other again.

Neither cat could tell what it was that was making this night so enjoyable for the other but they just left it at that and danced with the other for the rest of the song. "That was enjoyable." Quaxo murmured when the song ended and Munkustrap nodded his head in agreement. Quaxo was about to say more when Demeter suddenly hissed. "Mecavity." She growled out and rushed to hide. Munkustrap was instantly put on alert and was protecting Quaxo.

"why are you protecting me?" the magician had to ask as the rest of the clan had scattered and would be missing for a few minuets. Munkustrap blushed to himself but answered the black cats question. "You are most likely to be his target this time, since you messed up his plans with Old Deuteronomy." Munkustrap explained. Quaxo nodded his head in understanding and in slight disappointment. He had been hoping that Munkustrap was protecting him for another reason than because it was his job and thus owed.

"I see, but you know that the clan would not mind my disappearance. I'm pretty sure some would welcome it." The magical cat responded. Munkustrap was surprised by Quaxo's revelation of his thoughts about the clan. It was true though most of the clan did shun him, not as bad as they had shunned Grizabella but they still did. Munkustrap didn't have a chance to respond as Macavity appeared with his dark laughter. "Just give up the little magician Munkustrap, you know what he says is true." Macavity purred out darkly.

The silver tabby growled and hissed at his brother. "Not to the likes of you Macavity." Quaxo slinked backwards afraid of the fight that was to occur. The two brothers held no love for the other, which guarantied a bloody battle, but he was also worried that munkustrap would become to hurt to protect the rest of the clan defending him, the outcast black cat.

The two tabbies circled each other ready to pounce at the slightly off twitch. Their claws where extended and their fangs where bear ready to rip the other to shreds. "No." Quaxo said softly. He didn't want Munkustrap hurt because of him. "NOOOOOO." He screamed startling both of the cats to look at him. "I'll go Macavity, just don't hurt Munkustrap again."

Dark laughter erupted from the red tabby. "Aw looks like you have an admirer Munkustrap." Macavity said reveling Quaxo's feelings. Quaxo Turned away not wanting to see the disgust that he was sure Munkustrap would show. "HAHAHA how amusing fine lets go little magician before he recovers, you don't want your precious protector hurt now do you." Quaxo nodded and with his head bowed he fallowed Macavity out of the junkyard.

Slowly the rest of the clan emerged from their hiding spot. "Munkustrap?" Victoria quietly asked. The clan had seen and heard everything. "You know it's better that he's gone Munku, at least we are now safe from him and Macavity for the time being." Demeter said. She was one of the cats more weary of Quaxo, or Mistoffelees as they knew him, and was actually happy that the strange tom was gone. A few voices rose in agreement with the golden black queen.

Hearing such things brought Munkustrap out of his daze. Hissing in anger at his clan Munkustrap turned around and finally faced them. "The lot of you should be ashamed by your actions." He hissed. "Misto has done nothing but help our clan even when you all made it apparent he was only a part of it during the balls. Not once did he complain or argue, hell he even saved our leader and yet you all treat him as if he was not good enough." Munkustrap snarled and hissed sending the offending jellicles into shame.

"Why do you protect him Munkustrap, WHY?" Demeter hissed in return. Munkustrap said nothing and reigned his anger back in, before silently slipping away. That in itself was like a slap in the face for the skittish queen. Bombalurina quickly came to her sisters side and began comforting the queen. The rest of the tribe of cats stood in stunned silence at Munkustraps silent declaration.

Hours passed with Quaxo hidden away in Macavity's lair. "Hmm how boring I would have thought he would have shown up by now, maybe he doesn't feel the same way." Macavity taunted the already broken black cat. "I didn't believe he would come anyways." Quaxo stated quietly more to himself than to Macavity. "You know I could give you what you want here." Macavity tempted. He knew that the other cats where shunning him and that all the black cat wanted was acceptance. "Like I would ever willingly work for you Macavity, your idea of family is extremely different from mine I was there when Bombalurina and Demeter escaped from you."

"Pitty I'm sure you could have come to like it here." Macavity said in indifference. It didn't matter to the red tabby if the magician joined or not, he was mostly here to get his revenge on the black tom and his brother for interfering with his plans. "Oh really now and where will you go if you ever leave here, hmm Mistoffelees?" Macavity asked. "I don't know but it will be far from you." Quaxo hissed getting to the end of his rope. He knew he wasn't wanted and that Munkustrap couldn't care for him the way he wanted to and that he could never go back to the jellicle tribe now. He just didn't like having it all rubbed in his face.

Macavity laughed darkly once again. "Well then I believe we should get started on your torture then." He had Quaxo tied up before him. "Now let's see what it takes to make you scream." The red tabby said as he examined his long and readied them to rip into Mistoffelees' black.

It was several passes of the claws ripping into him before he could not stop himself and he began howling in pain. This was much different than being in a fight. In a fight you had the adrenalin racing threw your blood and dimming the pain here and now it was just pain.

Munkustrap searched frantically for his brother's lair. The full moon in the sky giving him just enough light to see well in and helping him fallow the trail. His anger at the naivety of the tribe and at himself for allowing what happened to Mistoffelees raged in him and battled with the guilt of allowing it all to happen.

It had taken him hours to find his brother's scent mixed with Mistoffelees for him to fallow, much to long for the small black elegant tom to be in the criminals clutches. Growling he heard a faint sound of a scream creeping down the ally he was in. He paused listening to it, sure that it was Mistoffelees, but he couldn't quite find where it was coming from. This was one of the few times he cursed the black cats magical powers, you almost could never tell where his voice was coming from and it could be quite annoying.

Figuring his best bet was to continue fallowing the scent munkustrap weaved his way around Halloween decorations and pumpkins to keep on the trail. It didn't take him long after that to come to an old and most likely abandoned building. The screams where louder now. "Shit." Munkustrap cursed darkly.

He silently slipped into the building threw the same entrance that Macavity used and found his way to them. There was a pause in the screams when Munkustrap neared. "Know this Macavity, I will get free and when I do you will be no more than a burning corpse." Macavity laughed darkly once again at the threat. "we will see Mistoffelees, we will see."

After the short exchange of words munkustrap couldn't bear what he was seeing and made his presence known. "Macavity I believe I agree with Misto, You will not live past this night." He growled out catching the criminal cat by surprised. "Oh brother you made it? I didn't think this tom was worth your attention." Macavity sneered. Not saying another word or replying Munkustrap pounced on the red tabby catching him off guard again.

Quaxo couldn't believe it. Munkustrap had come for him. It was more than he hoped for. "Munkustrap?" Quaxo whispered to himself in disbelief as the brothers fought before him. Being tied up Quaxo couldn't do anything but watch. Blood was flying from both of the cats and the fight seemed to go on for hours, when it was but 10 minutes.

Munkustrap pulled away from the dead body of his brother and limped over to the injured Quaxo. "Munkustrap!" Quaxo almost screamed in both joy and fear. Why had the silver tabby come to save him? He couldn't understand it, he should be disgusted by the black tom. "Misto, where are you hurt?" Munkustrap asked not being able to see the blood against the black of his coat. "Don't worry about me Munkustrap your hurt too." Quaxo said worried about the amount of blood covering his silver fur.

"I'll be fine let's get you untied, shall we?" He offered lightly laughing at the blacktom's concern for him. He reached up with his paws and as quickly as he could untied Quaxo. "Thank you." Quaxo murmured softly as he tried to stand on his paws. He flinched from the rows of wounds on his back. Once he was sure that Quaxo was ok munkustrap rubbed up against the black tom. "Thank god, your ok."

Stunned Quaxo hesitantly returned the loving rub. He let his mind go blank and enjoy the feeling of being cared for chase away all of this thoughts. Munkustrap then pulled away and stared into Quaxo's black eyes, Before reaching up with a paw and bringing their faces together in a kiss.

Quaxo was stunned again. Joy filled him and he returned the kiss whole heartedly. Pulling away after a minute Munkustrap gave Quaxo another affectionate rub. They left in silence and traveled away from the abandoned building. Once munkustrap deemed them a safe distance away he gave Quaxo another affectionate kiss and rub. "Don't do that again Misto, Or I will have to lock you away." Munkustrap warned, but continued the loving connection. "Quaxo." Quaxo said simply. "what? Quaxo is my real name, not my magical name." Quaxo explained. Munkustrap nodded understanding the meaning behind revealing his true name to the tabby meant. "Quaxo then." Munkustrap said a smile showing in his voice.

"Thank you Munk, for coming for me." Quaxo murmured shyly. Finding the new shyness adorable Munkustrap rubbed up against the black tom again. The quiet settled around the two cats once again as they made their way back to the junk yard where Munkustrap was sure that most of the tribe was waiting for them. "Quaxo," Munkustrap began gaining the black toms full attention. "yes Munk?" "Do you love me?" Munkkustrap asked.

He knew that what he said could be deciphered as two ways but he needed to know before he said anything to the black cat about his own feelings. Quaxo pause and looked shy. "I do." He muttered almost too soft for the silver tabby to hear. He was ready to bolt at any moment at the sign of rejection. "Good," Munkustrap began smiling at the vulnerable black tom beside him. "Because I believe I am in love with you."

Quaxo's eyes widened for the third time that night. And a new joy filled him. With out thinking he tackled Munkustrap and gave him a deep and passionate kiss before both of their wounds screamed at them in pain. "I'm sorry." Quaxo panted out. His own wounds screamed bloody murder at him but he couldn't care as he stared down at the strong silver tabby that loved him.

On their way back they passed by the Rumbpus cat who was strutting down the street in all of his "terrifying glory" on Halloween and a few cat's running away from him. The sight was so very entertaining that the two fell over in laughter. Once the laughter subsided the two winced as their wounds once again made themselves known.

THE END

Author's Note: Ok this took me a total of 3 hours to write so there is a lot of mistakes and other stuff I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stop writing it seems after I began so I will probably be updating it eventually with a better version I spent more time on.

Oh and the song is Meadows of Heaven by nightwish (really a very pretty song)


End file.
